PD Te amo y te voy a matar
by darisu-chan
Summary: Karl le quiere preguntar a Saya si quiere salir con él, pero no sabe cómo, así que le pide a Nathan un consejo, pero le da a Karl una idea muy extraña. P.D. No tiene nada que ver con la película.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Blood+, sólo de la trama de este fic.

**Nota de la historia:** Esta es la traducción de mi fic en inglés con el mismo nombre. ¡Espero que les guste!

P.D. Te amo y te voy a matar

Karl se fue llorando porque Saya lo rechazó, y digamos que Karl no es una persona que acepte un no por respuesta, así que decidió pedirle consejo a su hermano Nathan, que dicen que es el gurú del amor (no me pregunten por qué).

Nathan:-Así qué Saya te rechazó mi querido hermano.-

Karl (llorando):-Siiiiiiiiiiii-

Nathan:-Ya basta, ya deja de llorar, pareces niña-.

Karl:-Mira quien lo dice-

Nathan:-¿Qué dijiste?-

Karl:-Ehh, no nada, bueno me vas a decir cómo pedirle una cita a Saya para qué se de cuenta de que es más feliz conmigo, sí o no.-

Nathan:-Hermano para eso no necesitas mi ayuda ¿o sí?-

Karl:-Es que soy muy tímido y no se cómo pedírselo.-

Nathan:-Tengo una idea extraordinaria, porque no le envías unas cartas con pistas para qué te siga hasta la cita, y le dejas una P.D. para que empiece a adivinar quién se la envía.-

Karl:-¡Qué idea tan genial Nathan!, ahora veo porque te dicen el gurú del amor. Pero hay un problema: mi caligrafía es horrible.-

Nathan:-Ash Karl, todo lo que haces es horrible, al parecer excepto bailar. Bueno entonces porque no le mandas un mensaje a su celular, sí es que tienes su número.-

Karl:-Claro que lo tengo.-

Nathan:- Pues ya mándaselo.-

En el Omoro…

Saya y Haji estaban junto con Kai y su nueva novia Mao (que esperaban después de semejante beso) y además estaba Solomon y la que quiere ser su novia (para los que no sepan es Diva), cuándo a Saya le llego un mensaje de un número nuevo que decía lo siguiente:

_Querida Saya:_

_Me gustas mucho (creo que ya te lo dije ¿o no?), bueno quiero que sigas estas pistas para que llegues a nuestra cita._

_Amo las rosas azules, azules ¿dónde se encuentran las rosas?_

_P.D. Te amo y te voy a matar, jajajajaja_

Saya:-¿Quién me habrá podido dejar ese mensaje?-

Solomon:-Déjame ver-

Mao:-Y bien de quién es, no creo que lo puedas localizar por la caligrafía.-

Todos:-Jajajaja.-

Solomon:-No es por eso, quiero ver si es el número de alguno de mis hermanos, pues en las P.D. todos firmamos con un iconito de una rosa azul, miren.

Haji:-Valla, entonces ¿de quién es?-

Solomon:-No recuerdo, además no traje mi cel.-

Diva:-¡Baka! te dije que te lo trajeras y no me hiciste caso.-

Solomon:-¡¿Cómo quieres que te escuche si cada 5 segundos me estas besando?!

Diva:- 5, 4, 3, 2,1. Y entonces Diva le plantó un beso súper apasionado a Solomon que no pudo resister.-

Todos:-¡Uyyyyyyyyy!-

Kai:-Bueno hay que jugar este juego para saber quién es tu admirador secreto hermanita.-

Saya:-¡Cállate Kai!, mi único amor es Haji, aunque sería divertido descubrir quién es.-

Mao:-OK, entonces hay que descifrar lo que escribió _¿Dónde hay rosas azules?-_

Kai:-En un jardín.-

Haji:-Las rosas azules no existen en la naturaleza, la gente las crea.-

Solomon:-Entonces en una florería.-

Saya:-Hay una cerca del súper mercado.-

Diva:-Entonces vamos.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Blood+, sólo de la trama de este fic.

**Nota de la historia:** Y he aquí la parte dos. Además, este fic está dedicado a mi buen amigo Grillo, alias "Karl". ¡Feliz cumple!

En la florería…

Haji:-Bueno ya estamos aquí, ¿pero qué buscamos?-

Saya:-Eeeee, no lo se, mejor esperemos por otro mensaje.

En algún lugar cerca de la florería…

Nathan:-Karl, Saya ya llegó a la florería.-

Karl:-Bueno le mandaré otro mensaje.-

De vuelta con Saya…

Saya:-Tengo otro mensaje.-

Mao:-Léelo-

_Saya, ya lo hiciste, llegaste a la florería, bueno te falta una pista más y llegarás a nuestra cita:_

_Lugar hermoso es, tú lo amas más que a tu ser, ahí podemos bailar y también nadar._

_P.D. Te amo y te voy a matar, jajajajajajaja, jejejejeje, jojojojojo, jujujuju_

Todos vieron el mensaje y se quedaron con una cara de miedo por las risas que escribió el admirador de Saya.

Diva:-Que tipo tan raro, creo que ya se quién es.-

Solomon:-Yo también, solo puede haber una persona así de rara.-

Saya:-Yo también ya se quién es y también se el lugar de nuestra ¨cita¨.-

Kai: Bueno, hay que ir-

En el lugar de la cita (o sea la playa)…

Saya:-Bueno, según yo este es el lugar de la cita.-

Haji:-Yo no veo a nadie.-

Diva:-Ni yo.-

Karl:-Jajajaja, soy yo, mi querida Saya viniste y con unos amigos.-

Saya:-¡Fantasma!-

Karl:-¡No soy fantasma!, ¡Soy Karl! ¡Karl!, ¡¿Qué no te aprendes mi nombre?!-

Diva:-Karl ya supéralo.-

Solomon:-Si Karl.-

Karl:-Bueno Saya, continuemos nuestra cita ¿quieres bailar?-

Saya:-La verdad no, solo vine para saber quién me mandaba esos mensajes, es que yo ya tengo una cita con Haji.-

Karl:-¿Con él?-

Nathan:-Y que buena elección, esta guapísimo.-

Todos:-Adiós Karl.-

Karl:-Noooooo, otra vez me rechazó.-

Nathan:-¿Quieres qué te de un consejo?

Karl:-¡No!, todos son malos.-

Nathan:-Mis consejos no son malos, es malo el que los sigue.-

Karl (furioso): Ahora sí Nathan, te voy a matar.-

Nathan:-¡No! soy demasiado lindo para morir, ¡No, detente!-

Y así Karl persiguió a Nathan durante toda la noche por la playa.

Fin


End file.
